Hareway To Heaven Plus The Steps and Bumps Along T
by Falconlobo
Summary: This is a crossover story with FHIF TMNT partly,DBZ and Alf mostly with my character Rocko. This is another story to get Herriman and Frankie together.


Hareway To Heaven Plus The Steps And Bumps Along The Way

Rated M for Mature to be safe

By FalconLobo

I don't own FHIF, DBZ, TMNT, Usagi Yojimbo, Roger Rabbit, Real Ghostbusters, Slimer, Casper, Vash, Trigon, or Alf. I do, however, own Rocko Shumway, my original character who is Alf's half cus. Also FalconWolf is mine as well.

This is a crossover Action Adventure Romance Super Natural Humor story with FHIF TMNT partly, DBZ and Alf mostly with my character Rocko. This is another story to get Herriman and Frankie together. Please bear with me and my bad spelling.

Chapter 1

This story begins with the end of the planet Vegeta.

Bardock, who was thought to be lost in the explosion, ended up on planet Melmac and fell in love with Alf's mother's sister Frances who preferred to be called Frankie. Soon after Frankie gave birth to Rocko, Barock passed on due to old injuries that acted up again.

Rocko as you guessed it was half Melmacian and half Sayien.

He grew to be six feet tall with white eyes with black pupils, brown fur with black spiky hair on his head plus the power to see the future just like his father.

So, he had foreseen his own planet's destruction but still lived his life to the fullest.

He disliked to eat cats; he even saved a cat from drowning and kept it as a friend. He named her Parr, but soon he sent Parr to earth to avoid being eaten by his cus Gordon. Gordon apologized to Rocko for not having self control.

Elsewhere on earth, Parr met Yamcha, and they and their friends had many adventures. One of which took the lives of some of their friends. After the fight with Goku, Vegeta was wounded and Bulma decided to take care of him until he could leave. He was going to destroy her afterwards, but he did not count on falling for her resulting in Bulma being with child when she went to Namek.

Rocko sensed something was "off" on Namek. He went to investigate and found Dende and Bulma In a Cave. Rocko asked, "What seems to be the problem?"

Bulma shouted "I'm giving birth here, and this guy here knows nothing about anything to do with earthly matters of the heart, and the results being this." Rocko replied, "Say no more; I will assist you." He did just that resulting with the Birth of a redheaded baby girl with Black eyes.

Rocko said, "Ain't she a looker just like her mother." Bulma replied, "Oh, how sweet! Might I ask the name of my savior?"

"My name is Rocko," He said. Then went on to ask, "Do you have a name for the baby as well as yourself?" Bulma said, "I'm Bulma; as for the baby's name, I would be honored if you would name her." Rocko said, "My mother's name was Frankie, so how about that?" Bulma said, "I like it; it's such a cool name."

Another voice said, "I like it too." Both Rocko and Bulma said who said that? Dende said, "Not me; I think it was her." Bulma said, "Impossible! Babies don't talk." Frankie said, "I did speak with my mind; it must be something due to being born on Namek." Dende said, "We Nameks can speak with our minds, and I guess she can too." Bulma said "This planet is no place for a baby with a war going on.

Bulma went on the say, "In America, where my mother was from, Roshi has a cousin who runs a place for lost imaginary friends, which my mother told me about." Rocko said, "I'll take her somehow." Frankie said, "I can do instant transmission, so I can get us there in no time flat." So she and Rocko were off to (you guessed it) Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends.

Chapter 2

Frankie used her powers to create Sayien armor in her size out of thin air. Rocko said, "Isn't that convenient." She said, "I'll say". And, went on to say, "What's going on down there?"

They saw an Anthro type rabbit being pinned by some dinosaur type creature against a door of a giant mansion type house. Also, tonight happened to be a full moon. So, Frankie transformed into the giant Wereape monkey that Sayiens transform into on such nights. She took the dino off the rabbit and said, "Pick on someone your own size." The rabbit said, "My word!" Then, he passed out from the injuries of the dino attack.

Frankie said, "I will make a containment place for this guy and any others like him."

So she created the containment area plus made it so if anymore of these guys came along, they would be put in there instantly. The beast was put in there after the creation of the box type crate.

She detached her own tail off and transformed back to normal. She fused the tail into the rabbit to heal his wounds; also it gave him some now dormant half Sayien powers. Like Frankie, he was now half Sayien. When the rabbit awoke he asked, "What happened!" Rocko explained everything to the Rabbit and what must be done.

The Rabbit said, "I'm Mr. Herriman and this is Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends not Foster's Day Care Center." Madame Foster came out and said, "I saw the whole thing; you owe this child your life. Plus, she is not normal I can tell."

Rocko said "I'm half Sayien half Melmacian; she is half Sayien half Human. Plus, she was born on Namek." Frankie said, "Since I was born there, I can talk with my mind. I will be able to talk with my mouth in time, but until then, this will have to do." Frankie went on to say that Herriman was now also half Sayien.

What she did not say is that she heard, with her mind, that the beast sent for another to kill the rabbit in one week. So, she sent a signal to her future self at age 22 to come back in time to save Herriman.

Chapter 3

Meanwhile, at age 20, Mr. Herriman said, "Ms. Frankie, we need to go off to New York City to investigate what might be imaginary friends who live in sewers." Frankie said "I'm coming already yhessh."

So they got on the bus and drove to NY City. No sooner had they got off the bus they were attacked by a rino and warthog.

The warthog said to the rino "Hey Rocksteady, Is dat an Antro Rabbit?" "Yes it is Bebop, and it's prepuntoated anthro dummy."

Frankie got in the way of the beam meant for Herriman, and it electrozapped her near death. Herriman screamed, "No! Frankie!" Then he flung himself over her to protect her. But, who was going to protect him?

He closed his eyes expecting not to open them again. Then he heard a sound of "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" wondering what it was, he opened his lids to see Rocko powering up to Super Sayien taking the blasts from the guns. When Rocko could not take any more and fell, Herriman got really mad and was going to do something out of the ordinary. He wanted to fight to go Super Sayien like Rocko did, but he was to scared to. Just as he was about to give up hope, four giant turtles took out the bad guys with weapons, punches, and kicks.

The four turtles took them down to the sewer to see what could be done about the two near death and the scared rabbit. The turtles said one at a time who they were, and so did their master. Master Splinter said, "We can introduce ourselves better later, but, first, we must see what can be done about these two."

Mr. Herriman said, "I'm going to take a walk." Raph said, "Wait, I'll go with you." Mike said, "I'm going to watch TV." Leo said "I"ll join you." Don said, "I'll see if I can hook up a life support system for the injured ones." This made Herriman cringe as he did not want to see Frankie die; so, he left for his walk followed by Raph.

Mike and Leo settled on the Real Ghostbusters episode with the copycat Slimer when lightning struck the T.V. and Rocko, killing Rocko but making him a ghost like Slimer. He still had his hair, his Vash like sunglasses, his leather Jacket and his black shirt with the Yellow happy face on it. Plus, he found he could copy cat anything and anyone.

So, Rocko was okay more or less.

Meanwhile, Herriman was up on the roof of a tall building wanting to jump but too scared to. He was found by Raph who said, "What's up?" Herriman said, "Is it not obvious?"

"I want to jump, but I'm too scared!" Raph asked, "Why would you want to do a stupid thing like that?" Herriman wanted to say, "So I can join the woman I love in death; that's what!" But ended up saying, "None of your business turtle." Raph said, "Fine. Then jump and see if I care." Herriman retorted, "Fine, I will, and I'll make it over to that other building over there just to jump into the river on the other side of that building."

So Herriman took a flying leap and made it to the other building which surprised Raph. Raph said, "Cool. You made it", but soon gasped as the ledge broke off the side of the building which caused Herriman to fall off the building. His thoughts were now, " I'm sorry I never told you I Love You Frankie."

As soon as he thought this, Frankie woke up and found a lightning bolt symbol on her arm. Then, sensing Herriman was in danger, the symbol transformed her into a FalconWolf. She used instant transmission to save Herriman from a great fall. Herriman was afraid of the winged anthro wolf at first until it spoke. "It said, "Herriman, the next time you jump off a building, be sure to pack a chute." He said "F---r--ankie is that you!" "Yup in the fur; I transformed to save you."

He asked, "Can you change back to normal or are you stuck like this?"

Raph was on the ground looking for Herriman. He looked up and said, "What's that?" Frankie landed with Herriman in her arms and changed back to her normal self in her normal clothes. Raph said, "Wow ,you both are okay; let's get back and tell the other's."

Frankie didn't tell Herriman that one of the reasons she transformed was because she heard what he thought. It was his love for her that saved her in order for her to save him (because she did not want to put him on the spot). Herriman said, "Let's check on Rocko." Frankie agreed and they followed Raph back to the lair.

Rocko explained what happened to him, and Frankie explained what happened to her. Rocko decided to remain with the turtles for now. Frankie and Herriman went back to Foster's.

Chapter 4

Now, let's get back to the 22 year old Frankie.

She received the message to go back in time to the past one week after she arrived on the planet to save Herriman from a stronger dino dude. So, she told Herriman she was going to Japan to train in the Chamber of Time for a day. He asked, "Why are you going to do that?" She said, "I need to train to save someone I care about."

She hardly ever did something like this. Well, twice, when she was 12 and 21. She put the house in a different dimension both times when the world was destroyed to protect those she cared about. So, he said it was ok to go.

Now, Frankie arrived in Japan by way of I. T (instant transmission). She met up with Bulma who asked, "Are you who I think you are?" She said, "Hi Mom, long, long time no see." "It is you; my god Frankie, how you have grown." Vegeta came out of the house and said, "So, our daughter finally pays us a visit." Bulma said, "Don't mind your dad, he's always like that." She explained why she was here and that she needed to train. "Vegeta said, "I will train you next time; Kakarott will train you now."

So, Frankie went to find Goku to train. Goku said "I"ve heard about you, a Falconwolf no less plus half Sayien and born on namek." Frankie said, "What about you; ya saved this planet so many times, plus, you were the first Super Sayien ever."

Goku said, "Aw shucks." Then said, "Let's get to training you, so we can get you to that level as well." The training was harsh with great results. After that one day, Frankie was ready to go back to the past to save the rabbit she loved.

Chapter 5

The now 23 year old girl was in the past. Since she was a Falconwolf, she could use a trick called 'timeslip' that is how she ended up in the past. The reason a 22 year old is now 23 is because one day in the time chamber is equal to one year.

She got there to find Herriman pinned under a foot of a giant t rex like thing. Frankie said, "Leave the bunny alone!"

The creature growled, "Who are you in the hooded cloak, and what makes you think you can stop me?" "I am this rabbit's bodyguard, and make no mistake, you WILL be destroyed or contained! Your choice."

"Funny that you should use the words "rabbit bodyguard" which means Usagi Yojimbo." "She asked, "What does a late Samurai rabbit have to do with him?" "The Shredder wants all anthro like rabbits destroyed because of the said late rabbit betraying my master by aiding the turtles after pledging loyalty to my master. Usagi was killed defending the turtles, and my master wants all anthro rabbits destroyed so they do not act out against him again."

Frankie said, "But, he's not even a real rabbit, and he's scared of his own shadow." "My master knows this now and called of this attack. But I am so evil, I don't even care and will finish the job even though I don't have to."

"You monster, I will destroy you if you don't leave him alone." "Does this count" he said, slashing the rabbits stomach. Herriman screamed, passing out from the pain. Frankie started to power up she went "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Then, she removed her hood revealing that she was now a Super Sayien and ready to kick butt.

The rex got off Herriman not knowing what to expect, he made a rush for Frankie only to find himself destroyed by a Kamayhamayha wave done by Frankie. She powered down, went over to the rabbit and used her Dende like healing powers. But to save his soul, so he wasn't a useless lump, she had to kiss him on the lips.

Herriman awoke to find himself being kissed by a very lovely redhead. He blushed and said, "Might I ask the name of the very beautiful girl who just gave me the kiss of life, only to take my breath away?"

She said blushing, "I'm Frankie." He said, "But miss Frankie is asleep in her crib; you can't be her." "Oh, but I am. My younger self sent me a mind message to come from the future to help you in the past; by helping you here, I'm helping your future self as well." She went on to say she knew Herriman was half Sayien thanks to her. Herriman believed her now because only Frankie would know something like that.

Herriman said, "Thank you for saving me; I will remember this always." She said "I don't think so because that could have drastic effects of the Space Time Continuum. I will have to make it so you won't remember this except in dreams until the right time has arrived for more." She kissed him again and found herself being kissed back.

She did not want to stop, but she knew it must be this way for now. Now that the kiss was over, Herriman wondered what happened and why he was so hot. Frankie returned to the present sighing wanting to kiss Herriman again but she knew the time was not right.

Chapter 6

Frankie found Herriman and said "mission accomplished." Herriman said, "I see you are a year older than you should be- a result of the time chamber right?" "Yup. I also can transform into a Super Sayien.", she repied.

She continued, "I'm going to do my chores" when they were interrupted by the front door being torn off the hinges. They said, "Who are you?" "He said, "I am the other surviving Baybee, and I have come to destroy Frankie. Can you tell me where to find him?" Frankie said "I will find him for you."

She left not to find anybody but to get the Nameks off of New Namek and to bring them to Japan. Once done, she got back and said "I couldn't find him because he is me, and I am a she as you can see." Baybee two said, "You're Frankie?"

"I can't fight a girl; maybe you could be my queen. If not, I will be forced to destroy you and every one else on this planet and New Namek as well." Frankie said "I will not be your queen, and we will fight on New Namek."

Baybee said, "Very well, I will meet you there, and the rabbit will watch you die." Herriman said, "You're on, but it is you who will die; we will not." Baybee said, "In your dreams rabbit!" And then he took off."

Frankie and Herriman soon followed. Baybee took a shot at Herriman wounding him; Frankie threw a Sensu bean to Herriman and told him to eat it. He did that, and then felt fine.

Frankie said, "Baybee, this fight will be between you and me, let's leave the rabbit out of this." She placed a force field around Herriman to protect him and powered up to Super Sayien 5. She had blue fur with a red tail and wore black pants with a yellow belt, black gloves, grey and bright yellow shoes; s had red spiked hair with black tips. Herriman was left breathless by her beauty.

Frankie made quick work of Baybee. Before Baybee died he said, "Earth and New Namek would be destroyed at the same time." Frankie got Herriman and took him back to earth.

She transformed into a Falconwolf and handed Herriman a feather. She explained when the feather turned bright gold, she would return from Limbo. Herriman asked, "Why would you be going to Limbo?" Frankie replied, "That's where all Falconwolves go after using up all oftheir energy."

She went on to say, "I must save both planets alone." Herriman said, "No, don't do it! There has to be another way." She said, "I must protect everyone including you. I Love you, Herriman." Herriman said, "Please call me Roger; it is my first name, and I love you too Frankie. I almost lost you before, and I don't want to lose you again." She said "I will return after my power has, Roger."

She kissed Herriman. Then did a pressure point move on his neck cause she knew him better then that. She knew he would not let her go without a fight, so she had to be sneaky. She went to New Namek, absorbed the blast into her body, and disappeared.

Absorbing the blast into her body on New Namek canceled out both planets destructions.

Chapter 7

Herriman woke screaming "Nooooo! Frankie!" Rocko appeared and said, "She isn't gone you know? He went on to say, "Hold the feather to your heart and see if you can sense another one."

He did just that and felt Frankie's heartbeat from the limbo she spoke of. Herriman said, "She's alive. I wonder how long it will be until she gets back?" Rocko said, "One month is the time it takes for F.W.'s to regain their full power. When the feather glows bright gold and disappears, then it means Frankie is back in this dimension. Until then, I will assume my old form and help out around the house. Plus being able to multiply myself, I can multi-task. Being furry, I also can pass myself off as an imaginary friend as well. I don't think it would be wise to appear in my ghost form; it would probably scare others away."

Herriman told the others that Frankie was on vacation and Rocko was the temp to do her chores while she was away. A month went by and Herriman slept dreaming that Frankie said she was back. He awoke hoping to see her only to find the feather glowing gold; then it was gone. He thought, "Where's Frankie? I hope she's alright."

Frankie used her mind powers to say that she was training again, but she was back.

She said, "I will be back in three days. One day, today, to train, one day, tomorrow, to rest, and the next day to return. Herriman could hardly wait to see his love again.

Rocko said, joking to the rabbit, "Why the long face?" . Herriman smiled and said, "Frankie will be back in three days." Rocko said, "That's Friday, and you know, the others will be going to the imaginary friends weekend."

Herriman said, "They will want me to go, but I want to be here when Frankie gets here. I don't want her to come home to an empty house." Rocko said "I could go in your place; plus, I'm pretty good at games." "Sounds great", Herriman said. Then they both said, "Let's go tell the Madame."

They explained that Herriman did not want to go due to the fact that someone ought to be here to greet Frankie, and that Rocko, being a newcomer, should go instead of him. Madame Foster said, "Okay, but can I trust you not to overwork her like you always do?" Herriman said, "You have my word."

Chapter 8

Then, the others were off on this nice Friday day, extra nice for Herriman who could not wait to see Frankie.

The doorbell rang. Herriman opened the door to reveal nobody. Herriman closed the door, turned around falling over in shock seeing who was behind him. Frankie pulled him up and kissed him. Herriman said, "How did you get in here without me seeing you?" She said, "Instant transmission."

Herriman marveled at how good Frankie looked. She had developed not just her bust but her arms, legs, shoulders, stomach, neck, back, glutes, and her hair which was a little longer and spikier. He said "Wow!" Frankie said, "No matter how many times you say wow, backwards wow is still wow." Frankie said, "So do you like what you see?" Herriman replied "You can tell by my expression that I indeed do."

She said, "That last training with my father in the time chamber put me at age 24, and since today is my birthday,that puts me at 25. So, I can no longer age since that's the age a Falconwolf can age to." Herriman said "I'm glad to see that you are alive and 25 no less. Oh, and Happy Birthday." Then, he kissed her, and she kissed him back. After the kiss, Frankie told him that she was wearing her Sayien fighting armor because nothing else she had here would fit her newly acquired form."

Frankie said "Herriman would you like to go to the mall with me to help pick out clothes?" "I guess so," Herriman said. So they took the bus to the Mall. She picked out 9 bras, 12 pairs of underwear and socks.

He helped pick out 3 jackets 5 pairs of shoes three of which were sneakers and two dress shoes. She picked out 5 dresses 9 skirts, 9 pairs of jeans, 9 shirts, plus one extra tie-dye shirt with bunnies on them.

Then came the damage or so they thought. The tie-dye shirt rung up followed by a loud diiiiiinnnnggg. The manager came out and said, "Congrats, you are the one millionth customer to come in to this store today, and all your purchases, except the first one, are free." So the tie-dye shirt came to ten dollars; they paid and were on their way.

They unloaded the stuff in Frankie's room when Frankie said, "Since my room is being used by my clothes, why don't we go to your room, if you get wot I'm saying?" Herriman smiled because he knew she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. Herriman said "I'm ready if you are."

So they went to his room for the next step. Herriman hesitated at first saying, "You know, I'm a rabbit and what we are best known for?" "Yes, I know but did you know a Falconwolf can't get with child until after they get married?"

Herriman said, "That's good info," then he began to undress. She did the same, and soon they were making love with fiery passion. They were with each other in every way possible for three hours each and every day and night of that weekend. All they did was eat, sleep, make love, and do laundry.

On Sunday, they came down after making love, kissing just as the others came in. Bloo said, "Wot the heeck kind of weird alternate universe have we stumbled into?" Mac said, "Calm down Bloo; there has to be a reason we saw wot we saw."

Herriman said, "What, you've never seen a rabbit kiss his girlfriend before?" Frankie smiled when he said that. Madame Foster said, "When did this happen? Both of them and Rocko explained where Frankie really was before and everything that happened in the past, too. Madame Foster said, "That explains a lot." Bloo and Mac said, "Awesome!"

Coco said, "Co coc cococ" which meant "This is oh so romantic."

Edwardo said, "So, Senior Rocko is a ghost."

Rocko said, "Not by choice, but I try to not live with it." Wilt said, "Good one. He's pretty funny for a dead guy."

Edwardo said, "He ess a nice ghost like Casper; me gonna miss you Rocko." "I'll miss you all too but I will visit sometime." Rocko transformed back to a ghost, and Bloo said, "He look's kinda like Slimer, only cooler."

Chapter 9

Herriman and Frankie turned in early because Herriman was going with Frankie to meet her parents. The next day they arrived to meet her parents and their friends. When they got to the lookout place, they were greeted by the DBZ gang.

Herriman took off his hat because it felt goopy, he reached inside it and said "Hey, Frankie watch me pull a rabbit out of my hat." She said "You're gonna pull yourself out of your hat?" He said, "No, more like a blue blob." Then, pulling Bloo out of his hat, they both said, "Bloo, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see what Japan was like and meet your folks." Before they could reply Bulma's mother said, "Oh, what a cute little thing you are."

Bulma said, "My Ma! Can't take her anywhere!" Frankie said, "Hi Ma, how's dad? By the way, this is my guy, Mr. Herriman." Herriman said, "It's okay Frankie since we are together, you can tell other people my first name." Bloo asked, "You have a first name? What is it?"

Herriman said, "I'm Roger Herriman." Bloo said, "Cool, another Roger Rabbit."

Krillin came along with Bulma's father as well as Roshi, Oolong, Vegeta, Goku, Yamcha, Parr, Tien, Choutsuu, and Piccolo who they brought back from the dead this year with the Dragon Balls. So, the Dragon Balls were now Stone Balls for another year.

But, the celebration would have to wait because last year, instead of wishing for youth, Pilaf accidentally wished for Sin Shenron to come back to life in a year. He said, "Give me the dragon balls, so that I may become Omega Shenron once again."

Frankie said, "They have been used this year and have turned to stone." He looked at her and said, "You shall be mine, my lovely lass." She said, "Not on your life; I already got a guy." He said. "How about, if I fight you and if you lose, you will be mine." She said, "Challenge accepted, but I will not lose."

She flew Herriman and Bloo to two mountain tops to be safe while she would fight Sin on the ground. Bloo sang, "On top of old," but was cut of by Herriman saying, "Master Bloo, this is no time for singing. Let us watch the fight and see if she will need any help." Bloo said, "What can we do from up here?" Herriman said "I don't know yet; we will wait and see how she fairs first."

Frankie was doing okay at first until Sin threw dirt in her eyes, blinding her a bit. Sin threw her off a cliff thinking she was gone, but really she used her Kamayamya Wave to blast into the cliff and burrow underneath Sin.

Herriman also thought he lost Frankie. He ran down the mountain and transformed into a Super Sayien with his fur all Golden. He rabbit-punched Sin Shenron into the mountain Bloo was on. Bloo was knocked off, and Sin was knocked out.

Herriman flew up to save Bloo, and then landed on the ground. Frankie burst out of the ground and said "Nice rabbit-punch." "Bloo said, "Good one; then said, "Thanks for the save, Mr. H." "You are most welcome Master Bloo." Frankie said, "Nice to see you two finally getting along. Plus, I love the new look Roger, trying for the Golden Carrot Award are we?"

Herriman blushed and powered down. Then he said "I thought I lost you again I got so angry I lost control and transformed." Sin was now awake and said "I will deal with you rabbit after I deal with her."

Frankie did not give Sin a chance to get up. She used a Cosmic Wave, fused with a Tecnic Beam Cannon and the Kamayhamayha Wave, calling it the Costecnicmayha Beam Wave destroying Sin on contact. After the battle, they went back to the lookout for some Sensu Beans and some rest.

Later, they had dinner at Bulma's house. They spent the night there and took Bloo home the next day. Bloo was all like, "Frankie was like blam, and Herriman was like zoom, pow, plus he saved me from falling off a mountain. Frankie kicked Sin Shenron's butt after Herriman Rabbit punched him into the mountain making me fall off but nobodies perfect." All the other's said, "Wow what a tale. "

Chapter 10

Frankie and Herriman returned the next day for Frankie to sign up for the World Fighting Arts Tournament. Goku said, "Oh, how exiting two of your kids are entering the event and one will watch." Trunks was fighting, Bulla was not.

Vegeta said, "At least one of my daughters will fight while the other will just stare." Bulla said, "I don't think family members should fight other members of the family." Trunks said, "But, you and I fight all the time." "That's different that's sibling rivalry."

Frankie said, "Well, the event is about to start; let's do the punching bag." Vegeta, Goku, Krillen, Tien, Yamcha, Choutsuu and Piccolo decided to let just the kids fight this year, and 18 also thought this was a good idea only that Marron should not fight.

Marron did not want to fight anyway; so this was fine with her. Pan was away on vacation with Chichi, Gohan and Videl, so they would not be fighting either.

Frankie was up against Slummbo. He said, "Girl can not defeat me; I'm unbeatable." He threw a punch which Frankie just grabbed in one hand. Then, he threw a kick which Frankie grabbed in the other. Then she picked him up and threw him from the ring. Frankie wins round one the announcer said.

Trunks was up against Daxtro Maxo Dude. The Dude said, "Hey bro, ya can't defeat me with the name of Trunks. I will win because I have a much bosser name then you."

Dude came towards Trunks running. Then, Trunks did a back-over flip over the Dude and side kicked him out of the ring. The Dude said, Duuuude! Then, he crashed into the wall.

The announcer said, "There will be an hour break before we begin again with Trunks vs. Frankie. So Herriman decided to take a walk.

He noticed that the former world champ Hercule was doing the thing where if you beat him, you win 10,000 Zeni if you put down 1,000. Herc said, "Hey, Rabbit dude get out of here while you still can. There's no way a furball can beat me."

A wolf creature with a shorter rabbit with him said, "How about if we put the money down for him, you shut your mouth and fight the tall bunny." The short rabbit said, "I would have fought you myself but your words held no honor, so I will not." Herc said "You're on bunny man, prepare to fight."

Hercule threw a punch at Herrimen which he blocked with one hand and the other sending Herc into a wall. Herc said, "No more! Here's the money, just don't hurt me." Herriman, the other rabbit, and the wolf walked away with the winnings. With people staring at Hercule clutching his head, he jumped up and said, "Just kidding folks. Gotta let other weaker ones win once in a while. It's just the kind of guy I am," he said, then, laughed out loud."

Herriman said to the two, "Thank you for that." The wolf said, "No big deal." The rabbit said, "We learn from ones who are older and wiser and who should not be taken lightly."

Then the rabbit said, "Here are your winnings. Herriman said, "I could not accept this unless you two take some." The wolf said, "Three thousand Zeni, and we call it even."

They all agreed to that. So Herriman went with his 7,000 Zeni to buy Frankie an engagement Ring and maybe something else for Trunks and Bulla. He bought a nice ring for Frankie in a box, a necklace for Bulla and ran out of money for Trunks.

When he got to the tournament, Bulla had gotten bored and went home, so, Trunks put on the Necklace as a joke. Frankie and Herriman laughed. "Now it's time for Frankie vs. Trunks." The announcer said. Trunks said, "Let's fight and you will die girl." Frankie answered, "You are not Trunks who are you?"

"Very smart girl! I am Broly; I possessed Trunks with my spirit in the necklace he put on." All of the sudden before they could fight, the other Rabbit with wolf grabbed Trunks and pinned his arms behind his back. They said, "You must destroy us now before he reaches full power." Frankie said, "I will not destroy any of you; there is always another way."

She ripped the necklace off of Trunks, took his sword that he had gotten recently from Tapion, put the necklace on the ground, and plunged the sword into it destroying it and the spirit of Broly. The rabbit and wolf let go of Trunks. Trunks asked, "What happened?" The wolf said, "You were possessed man; it was awesome." The rabbit said, "Not very awesome that you almost did something you would have regretted the rest of your life, but yes very awesome that it is now over."

Trunks said, "Okay thank you whoever who are and thanks sis for saving me. Now, can I have my blade back?" "Sure bro, here ya go," she said, tossing the sword to him; he caught it in his holder.

"Let's fight for real now." They both said. The fight lasted an hour with Frankie resulting as the winner. Trunks said, "Ya beat me sis; you're really strong." "Hey, the fight lasted an hour, so it took a while to take you down. Which means, you are really strong too bro." They hugged, then Frankie got her prize money of 10,0000 Zeni.

After she got the money, Herriman said, "Frankie even if you had not won, I would still want to give you this." He got down on one knee and proposed to her. "Frankie," He said, "Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife. I Love you more than I ever thought I could. I want our destinies to intertwine with each other for the rest of time." Frankie said, "Us Falconwolves are immortal, so, the end of time would be fine by me. I accept. I love you too and would be honored to become your wife."

Herriman and Frankie kissed as the crowd cheered. Bulma said, "Oh, how romantic." Vegeta said, "Well, at least he is half Sayien.

Chapter 11

Before going back to Fosters and exchanging their currency, they went to find the rabbit and wolf, but they had gone. Gone where you ask, back to their own time, of course. They met up with their sister and said, "All went as planned." The sister said, "You know the reason I did not go with you is obvious."

They said, "Yeah Max" (which was short for Maxine). Max had red hair with black tips. "If you went back with your looks and red hair, our parents would have figured out who we were for sure."

It is also a good thing Shredder is dead in this time, and it can now be known that I am the reincarnation of the Original Usagi Yojimbo the rabbit said.

The wolf powered down to reveal his blonde spiked hair had changed to red spiked hair. His name was Spike because of his ability to transform into a Super Sayien wolf and his hair was spiked, hence the name Spike. The daughter was able to transform into a Falconwolf and a Super Sayien just like her mother.

Rocko was best man at their wedding; this was after they wished him back to life. All of Frankie and Herriman's families and friends were immortal now because they were somewhat related to a Falconwolf including Herriman who was the groom.

Rocko married Maxine who prefers to be called Max. Like his father, Usagi was a rabbit and half Sayien. Spike was half Sayien and half Falconwolf( the wolf part at least). They could all fly using their Sayien energy but chose to walk to see their parents who were still very much in love and despite the steps and bumps along the way they had finally found Heaven on Earth together with their families and friends.


End file.
